In this project, the effects of chemotherapy and immunotherapy on the immune respone to tumor and other antigens are assessed. Attempts are also made to detect, characterize and purify tumor antigens in acute leukemia. Studies also include the development of a clinical test of human monocyte function, the development of an assay of macrophage activation using colloidal Au198, and the utilization of monocyte chemotaxis to assess the response to different immunostimulators. The assays of monocyte and macrophage function are applied to patients with immunodeficiency syndromes, including the Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome, and to patients with malignancies.